


Domesticated

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fatlock, M/M, Omega Jim, Weight Gain, fat!jim, it's mormor guys, slight spousal abuse?, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request: Jim falling pregnant with twins and getting used to his much bigger body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

_Four weeks:_

"I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." Jim growled when Sebastian expertly dodged the shoe the raging Omega had just thrown at his head, and then he advanced, eyes wide and panicked. " _You_  did this to me, you fucking piece of-“  
  
"It’s not my fault you forgot your bloody pill! Jesus."  
  
Jim screamed like a harpy and struck Sebastian hard across the face before bursting into tears and sitting down on the couch, hard.   
  
Sebastian made a small face, and then gingerly sat next to his mate, and wrapped his arms around him. This was going to be a long nine months.

 _8 weeks_ :

Jim frowned as he turned to the side, pushing his shirt up and examining his belly in the mirror. There was a clear, definite curve pooching over his trousers, and he trailed his fingers over it gently, making a discontented sound.   
  
"Tiger?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sebastian rolled over in bed and looked at Jim blearily, with only one eye open.   
  
"Do you think…don’t you think I’m showing a bit early?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged. “Big, healthy baby, Magpie…come back to bed, hmm?”  
  
Jim sighed, but did so, crawling in next to Sebastian and giggling when the Alpha ran appreciative fingers over his belly, before starting to work down his pyjama bottoms.

 _12 weeks_ :

"FUCKING TWINS???"

Sebastian winced. 

_16 weeks:_

Thank God the last of the morning sickness was gone. Jim hummed happily as he bit into the large, greasy breakfast Sebastian had made him. The Alpha was a pretty simple cook, but he did amazing comfort food. Since Jim’s nausea had waned he’d been indulged with shepherd’s pie, bangers and mash, lamb stew, fry ups and all the brownies he could want. He groaned and his tight tee shirt snapped up over his bulging belly, round with the twins he was carrying, and he unbuttoned his trousers before looking up at his Alpha sheepishly, his heavy belly spilling into his lap.   
  
"Might be time for maternity clothes."  
  
Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he slid two more sausages onto Jim’s plate. “You think?”

_20 weeks:_

"Jimmy…come  _on_ …”

“ _No_.” Jim rolled over and crossed his arms over his chest, unaware that when he pouted, the slight double-chin he’d developed became all the more pronounced.   
  
Sebastian growled and slipped a hand over Jim’s heavy belly, sliding it down the large curve before slipping his hand into Jim’s boxers, moaning as he rolled his erection into Jim’s soft arse.   
  
” _Jimmy…_ ”

Jim shuddered and sighed, rolling over and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Fine,” he murmured, “but lights go off.”

Sebastian grinned and pushed Jim’s shirt off, running his fingers appreciatively over the man’s large baby bump, covered as it was by a soft layer of fat. 

"Nope."

Jim sighed in resignation. 

 _24 weeks_ :

"Oh hello dear!" The woman in the maternity shop was too friendly, and Jim wanted to peel her skin back until she screamed for mercy. "You poor thing, you look about ready to pop! Can’t be long now, hmm?"  
  
Sebastian’s chest puffed out in pride while Jim ground his teeth. 

"I’m six months along," he said curtly, "bitch."

The woman’s eyes widened, and Sebastian had to stifle a laugh. 

 _28 weeks_ :

Jim huffed as he climbed the stairs of their flat, pressing his hand to his back when he finally reached the top, before waddling inside, his heavy belly swinging in front of him.   
  
"Tiger…" he moaned, "I ache everywhere…your stupid babies are too big."  
  
Sebastian made a sympathetic noise and helped Jim to the couch.   
  
"Poor baby," he murmured, stroking Jim’s hair, "do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Jim’s belly rumbled and he felt the twins stir inside him as he nodded, his chubby cheeks rounding out in a pout. 

 _32 weeks_ :

Jim groaned as he lowered himself down onto Sebastian’s cock, his plush thighs spread wide to accommodate his huge belly as he straddled his mate. “Ohhh….oh  _fuck._ ”

Sebastian moaned and reached up, squeezing Jim’s soft hips hard enough to bruise before trailing his hands up the man’s huge, quivering belly, pausing when he reached Jim’s chest. He squeezed the soft breast tissue the man had developed and flicked a sensitive nipple, making the heavily pregnant Omega riding his cock squeal. 

"Look at you," the sniper murmured, "so big and fat with my babies. You can barely haul yourself on top anymore, can you?"

Jim moaned in agreement and continued to ride Sebastian, every inch of his body jiggling with the motion of their love-making.   
  
 _36 weeks_ :

"Tiger," Jim poked Sebastian roughly, " _wake up_.”

Sebastian started awake, and then winced at the damp feeling of the sheets bunching around him. 

"Fuck, Jim, did you piss the fucking bed?"

Jim glared daggers at Sebastian and then poked him again, hard. “ _No_  you MORON.” He gasped as another contraction hit him and he pressed his eyes shut, groaning.   
  
Sebastian’s eyes grew wide as saucers. 

"SHIT."

_8 weeks post birth:_

Jim was standing naked in front of the mirror when Sebastian found him, taking advantage of one of the rare times that both Bridget and Rosie were asleep at the same time. He watched as Jim examined his body, hands running down the flabby, hanging gut, lingering for a moment at the site of his c-section incision. Sebastian walked up behind Jim and slipped his arms around the man’s thick waist, pressing his semi-hard cock into the cleft of Jim’s plush arse.   
  
"You’re beautiful," he murmured into the shell of Jim’s ear, and he was rewarded when Jim slipped his fingers into Sebastian hair, tugging a little roughly.   
  
"I know."


End file.
